Krothos's First Encounter
by Krothos84015
Summary: The events in a young Klingon's life that leads him into joining the Federation Intelligence.


"Krothos's First Encounter"  
  
=V= A Fed-Intel Story =V=  
  
By: Krothos  
  
One day on Qo'noS Krothos at age 17 was practicing Bat'leth with Klingon/Federation Ambassador Worf. A friend to his uncle, Chancellor Martok. Krothos's father Toraq is Martok's older brother. Toraq is retired from I.K.S. (Impiral Klingon Services) and is now owner of a Klingon weapon shop. Worf striked at Krothos and stabbed him in the ribs. Worf tapped his comm-badge and reported, "Worf to Med-Bay, medical emergency in the Chancellor's court yard."   
  
"What kind of medical emergency?," asked the voice on the other end. "Bat'leth training injury," Worf reported. "A med-shuttle is on the way," said the voice. "Understood," Worf said a few seconds before the med-shuttle arrived.   
  
LATER AT THE HOSPITAL: "Worf, stay away from my family," Toraq growled. "You could have murdered him," he added. "No father, it was my fault, I should have blocked when I lashed out," Krothos announced. "It could have been fatal," Toraq declaired. "But, it wasn't," Krothos snapped.   
  
At dinner a while later Krothos stood to make an announcement. "I have decided to join Starfleet this summer," Krothos announced. "No, I forbid it," Toraq yelled. "To late father, I already signed up, I'm scheduled to leave June 6th, Starfleet date," Krothos argued his point. "No, I will not have you dishonor me," Toraq yelled. "Don't worry, I won't tarnish your precious Honor," Krothos yelled leaving the room. "Get out of my sight, leave this house," Toraq yelled as Krothos left his home, and lived with Worf until he left for Starfleet Academy.   
  
Krothos jumped from stations and ships al the way to the Academy. On the shuttle to th Earth surface Krothos saw five Vulcans, one of them seem to have emotions; another Klingon; An Android, a Andorian, and a race he never seen before.   
  
"Greetings," said the Android sitting next to him. "I'm Matrix Soong, you can call me Mat, and you?," asked the android. "Krothos son of Toraq, you can call me Krothos," Krothos responded. Krothos studied the alien of a race he never seen before being on the shuttle.   
  
"What are you looking at Klingon?," asked the alien, who appeared angry at Krothos staring at him. "Haven't you seen a Hirogen before," the alien added with attitude. "No, actually I haven't, I've heard of your kind before though," Krothos explained. "Well get over it, or I'll be the last thing you ever see," said the Hirogen. "I meant no disrespect by-" the Hirogen cut Krothos off. "Shut up, Klingon," yelled the Hirogen. "Hey, it's a free-" Krothos stopped talking when the Hirogen picked him up by his neck. Krothos kicked the giant alien in the gut, to make the Hirogen drop him, it worked. Then the Hirogen punched Krothos, sending him to the back of the shuttle. Krothos stood up and jumped upon the giant. The fight was on as far as Krothos was conserned. They were punching and chopping at eachother like cats. Krothos put the Hirogen in a headlock and punched his face. The Hirogen lifted Krothos up and threw him at the wall. Krothos bounced off the wall like a bouncing ball and hit the floor.   
  
"Stop fighting now," yelled the pilot angered at the two cadets. "That's an order," he added. They kept on fighting. The pilot said, "Shuttle Miri to Starfleet Command, we have a problem onboard."   
  
"What's the problem?," asked the voice from Starfleet Command. "A Hirogen and a Klingon are fighting on my shuttle, and ignored my order to stop," the pilot reported. "The problem is noted, put the shuttle on autopilot and do the best you can to stop it," ordered the voice. "Understood," said the pilot. He placed it on autopilot and grabed a Type 2 phaser out of the shuttle drawer, set it on stun and fired between the fighting two. They didn't even slow down, he set it to maximum stun and fired again. They slowed down, but didn't stop. he set it to minimum kill and fired again. Both staggered to the floor. The pilot checked both pulses, they both were alive, but unconscious. He took the shuttle off autopilot and reported, "situation is now under control."   
  
Krothos woke up on a Starfleet medical bed. He tried to sit up, but a forcefield kept him lying on the bed. He looked at the bed next to him and saw the Hirogen waking up. An Admiral and a Doctor walked in the Sickbay.   
  
"You two are up I see," said the Admiral. "I'm Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, your trainer," he added. "What happened on the shuttle?," asked Picard. The Hirogen said, "Different opinions." "About what?," Picard asked. Krothos took a turn and said, "I was showing him size doesn't matter." "She lied to you then," the Hirogen said and started to giggle. "Tek'vrel," shouted Picard. "This is NO laughing matter, do you want to put in a bad name for your people?," Picard added. "No sir," the Hirogen responded. "Good, the only reason I'm not kicking you both out is, Tek'vrel is the first of his kind in Starfleet, and Krothos as a favor to my friend Worf. Understood?," asked Picard. "Yes sir," they both shouted. "Dismissed," shouted Picard as the forcefields turned off.   
  
"And don't rip eachother apart," ordered the Doctor.   
  
They left the sickbay and walked down the hall. "Your okay Klingon," said Tek'vrel. "You too," said Krothos. They got a room together along with the android known as Mat Soong and the Vulcan that had emotions. "I'm curious, if Vulcans surpress their emotions, why don't you?," Mat asked the Vulcan.   
  
"I wasn't raised by Vulcans, I was a slave on Cardassia," explained the Vulcan. "When I was a young child the Vulcan Science Ship I was on with my parents was attacked by Cardassians, they killed all the adults, and kept the children as slaves," added the Vulcan. "Sorry to bring up a painful memory, I had no desire to hurt you emotionally," the android said apologeticly. "It's ok, I escaped four years ago, and I saved survivors of other ships," said the Vulcan. "I'm Survic, and you," asked the Vulcan. "Matrix Soong, son of Data, but you can call me Mat," said the android. "Krothos son of Toraq," announced Krothos. "Tek'vrel," said the giant Hirogen. Later that night the four roomies went to a local bar and hangout for Starfleet Cadets.   
  
Krothos went to the bartender and ordered a Warnog (Klingon Ale). The bartender refused and said he had to be 21, Earth law. "But, I've been drinking it since 15 on Qo'noS," Krothos protested.   
  
"This isn't Qo'noS," said a female voice behind him. "I realize that but-" she cut him off. "The law is the law, right Tang?," she addressed the bartender. "Right Ivy," Tang responded. "Ivy, huh?," Krothos asked. "Yep, what's your name Soilder?," she asked. "Krothos son of Toraq," he announced. They talked all night. Ivy was a regular she hung out there and comforted the cadets before they go out and fight, and protect Federation space. Because in doing so they protect her too in a way. She lived in Hong Kong and uses the transporter stations to get here and back. Krothos walked her to the Transporter Station. They talked every night after that and feel in love. He invited her to watch him train in hand to hand combat exercise.   
  
The Drill Sergent asked for two people to help demonstraite some fighting moves. He picked Tek'vrel and Krothos, but before Picard could object they started the fighting exercise. The two friends were throwing eachother around the fighting zone, they were a pretty even match. Tek'vrel had more strength and experiance, and Krothos was taught by one of the best Klingon Warriors.   
  
"Quite entertaning for mortals," said an all too familiar voice to Picard. "Q get the hell off my-" Q cut him off. "Ship, it's what you were going to say right," Q said to irritate Picard. "Academy," Picard said annoyed. "Admiral Jeen-Luck Picard now, huh? Well meet Admiral Q," Q said as he switched from a Captain's uniform to an Admiral's uniform. "What do you want Q?," asked Picard. "I missed you, and I had a baby boy. Congradulations, your his godfather," Q announced as Krothos flew screaming above their heads. "Godfather? Your immortal," Picard stated. "Just incase I do something wrong, become mortal and die, I want you as the godfather," Q said before he dis appeared. Tek'vrel flew and hit the ground just infront of Picard feet. "Get up cadet," said Picard.   
  
Tek'vrel got up and charged at Krothos. Krothos kicked Tek'vrel in the gut and did a 20th century wrestling move called 'The Stone Cold Stunner' on Tek'vrel, knocking him unconscious.   
  
"The winner and so far Champion, Krothos," Mat said like a Sports Announcer. "Next time take it easier, tell him the same when he wakes up," Picard told Krothos. "Yes sir," Krothos responded. The two month boot camp for the 'Borg Defence Force' was at an end. The night before graduation Krothos and Ivy alopt in Las Vegas and had their one night honeymoon at a hotel in Paris, France.   
  
The next morning Krothos and Ivy made it back in time for the graduation ceremony. Picard made his speech. Krothos, Tek'vrel, Survic and Mat, were wispering instead of listening.   
  
"Be quiet in formation," yelled their Drill Sergent. They wispered softer. Krothos told them he got married the night before. They teased him a little bit and planned a goodbye prank for Picard.   
  
After the ceremony Ivy came to Krothos and his friends to congradulate them. As soon as Ivy kissed Krothos Tek'vrel went into tease mode. "When is the wedding? Oh ya, last night, ha ha ha ha," Tek'vrel said. "Lame one," responded Krothos.   
  
Picard came and told the Cadets their first assignments and congradulated Krothos on his wedding. Ensign Krothos was assigned Security Officer onboard the 'Borg Defence Force' flagship Galaxy Class Warship USS Saloon, commanded by Captain Tuvok. Ensign Tek'vrel was assigned Marine Defiant Class Warship USS Avenger commanded by Captain Palmer. Ensign Survic was assigned Helm Officer on the Sovereign Class Warship USS Thunderbird commanded by Captain Davis. Lt. Soong "Mat" was assigned Cheif Medical Officer (with promotion to Lt.) on the Nebula Class Warship USS Dakota commanded by Commander Nog.   
  
After the cadets left for the station Deep Space 11, where they would split up on their own ships, onboard the USS Titan; Picard went to his office to prepare the next batch of cadets to train. He opened the bottom drawer on his desk, and a bunch of springy party snake jumped out with a note on the bottom of the drawer. It said, "Your padd is in your top drawer, Goodbye Admiral Picard, Krothos, Tek'vrel, Survic, and Mat." "Those four," Picard giggled.   
  
Ivy stayed in Hong Kong on Earth and waited for Krothos to return.   
  
At Deep Space 11, Lt. Soong and the three Ensigns said their goodbye's before they split up. Krothos bumped into Captain Riker of the Titan, who's sleeve was cut and his arm had a bloddy scratch.   
  
"Thank you for the Bat'leth match, Worf taught you well," said Riker. "Your Welcome, and thank you," said Krothos. "Good bye and Good luck Ensign," said Riker. "Qapla' sir," said Krothos. "Qapla'," Riker said. Krothos got on the USS Saloon and warp away to the 'battlefield' as they called it.   
  
A year later Krothos was a Lt.Commander and assistant Cheif of Security. Bored sitting around the brig room he waited for a security officer to finish his rounds of the ship. "I need a breather, take over while I take a walk," Krothos ordered the Security Officer. Krothos walked around the ship. After a little while you reconize faces of most people on the ship while their still ensigns. He saw a suspicious looking Vulcan that he's never seen before wear lieutenant rank. He followed him to see why he acted suspicious. The Vulcan realized he was being followed and ran. That was good enough for probable cause to Krothos, so Krothos chased him in pursuit. The Vulcan ran in a quarter and tapped the lock button. Before the doors shut Krothos jumped inside and tackled the Vulcan. The next thing he knew he had four Type 3 rifle phasers pointed at him. There was an odd looking guy in a weird kind of Federation uniform on with Admiral's rank; sitting in a chair. The four security officers were also wearing Weird Federation like uniforms on.   
  
"Oh Gruvic," muttered the guy in the weird Admiral uniform while looking down and shaking his head no.   
  
"Sorry Admiral V'Pier," said Gruvic. "He followed me, I didn't know what to do, nobody's ever followed me before," Gruvic added. "Well for one, you don't lead people to those that are with you," Krothos said in an attitude that told Gruvic "duh."   
  
"I hate having to kill innocent people, but it looks like I have no choice," V'Pier said. "Maybe we won't have to, if he's good enough to catch one of us, then maybe he's good enough to be one of us," Gruvic explained his point of view. "Good point, we don't usually recuite this way, but we'll make an exception. Make it so," the famous phrase spoken by the Admiral.   
  
A few minutes later Gruvic was explaining Fed-Intel to Krothos. Captain Tuvok's voice came over the Intercom.   
  
"All hands, all hands, Battle Sta-" Tuvok said before being cut off by the Borg.   
  
"I am Locutus of Borg, lower your sheilds and surrender your ship. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile!," said a voice familiar to Krothos. It was Admiral Picard's voice. But how?, thought Krothos. The ship was shaking violently. Explosions all around the ship.   
  
"Seven to beam aboard as soon as the sheilds are down," V'Pier said in his comm-badge.   
  
"Lt.Cmdr. Krothos, come to the bridge," ordered Captain Tuvok.   
  
"Don't," ordered Admiral V'Pier. Then V'Pier grabbed Krothos's comm-badge, opened the quarter doors and threw in out in the corridor. Then the doors swushed shut. The Admiral went to the replicator and replicated a dummy that looked like Krothos. Then went to the door and threw it out b passed a Borg that beamed on. The Borg drone shot it with a Borg phaser. The dummy was burned enough to look real. Then quickly the Admiral locked the door with an encrypted code. "Energize," ordered the V'Pier into his comm-badge. The blue swirling light spinned around Krothos, then suddenly he was on a different ship.   
  
"Report," the Admiral ordered as soon as they walked on the bridge.   
  
"The Borg Defence Force distroyed the cube, USS Saloon is still in one piece, and left to get repaired. We're still cloaked and haven't been detected. And Lt.Cmdr. Krothos has been reported dead before they left," reported the man who was in charge while the Admiral was gone. The man was wearing Captain's rank. "Lt.Cmdr. Krothos, you need to go to Fed-Intel Academy at the rank of Cadet 1st Class," the Admiral ordered. "And get in a Fed-Intel Cadet uniform get your rank pips and an Officer Manual, and study it," he added. "Yes sir," came Krothos's responce. Gruvic went with him to help Krothos get the things he was ordered to get.   
  
Krothos looked at the investigation report about Locutus. It said Admiral Picard was still at Starfleet Academy training the newest cadets of the 'Borg Defence Force'. The Borg months before attacked the Dominion and assimulated one of their cloaning facilities. Then they cloaned Picard and assimulated the cloan. Witch means there could also be more than one Locutus. Battle of Wolf 359 was bad for the Federation because of Locutus, more than one would be alot worse.   
  
About a month went by, and the Academy was shutdown to be re-modeled, so Krothos got a temporary assignment as a Security Officer on the USS Independence commanded by Lt. Nick Ryder. Krothos got a temporary promotion to the rank of Crewman 3rd Class. He was assigned to the USS Independence after Fed-Intel Academy. About everyone was a friend to Krothos, besides agents he hasn't met yet. Above all he considered Gruvic to be his best friend in Fed-Intel. They worked on many projects together. Mostly helped make up training missions. Another friend Krothos felt to be close friends with was Cadet Daye. A Cadet newer than he was.   
  
A while later Admiral V'Pier ordered Krothos to take Cadet Daye on a training mission and sent them to a M-Class Planet close to the Cardassian/Federation Border in a Runabout, equiped with a cloaking device of coarse, (All Fed-Intel ships had a cloaking device as far as Krothos knew). They landed on the planet, and had to scout a 20 mile radious in 3 days for a Dominion Facility that might have records of all their Cloaning Facilities. They set up camp on the first night.   
  
"Do you smell what I smell?," asked Krothos.   
  
"No, but your Klingon sences are more keen than mine," Daye replied. "I smell Cardies," Krothos announced. "Where?," asked Daye. "Right over-" Krothos was cut off when three Cardassians jumped out of the bushes surrounding them.   
  
"Surrender or die," yelled one of the Cardassians. "Can we negotiate this," asked Daye. Krothos spun around as fast as he could and shot the Cardassian behind him. Then quickly grabbed the one to his side and spun him until he was between Krothos and the third Cardassian. The third Cardassian shot at Krothos, but hit the Cardassian Krothos used as a shield. Then Krothos shot the last Cardassian. "Anyone else wanna negotiate?," asked Krothos in sarcasim. "That wasn't what I had in mind," said Daye. "Let's get out of here before their friends show up," Krothos ordered.   
  
They came across a Cardassian Military Base. Krothos was looking through his Digital Binoculars. "They might have the information we're looking for. All are Cardassians, good it hasn't been assimulted," Krothos said observantly. He grabbed his padd and started hacking into the Cardassian computers and downloading it's files. "Two and a half minutes until download is complete," reported Krothos. Within three minutes had the information and was running to the runabout, which was about ten mile away. The next morning Daye and Krothos was tired of running. Daye stopped and said, "Lets take a break." "We can't risk it, they probably found the dead bodies and searching for us by now," Krothos said. "But I can't move any further," said Daye. "Then what do you suggest?," asked Krothos. "Hide out in that cave," she said as she pointed to a cave up mountain ridge. "Agreed, you'll hide there while I get the shuttle," said Krothos. Krothos took off his Fed-Intel jacket and left everything with Daye except his Type 3 Rifle Phaser and his water bottle. "You'll need this more that I," siad Daye handing Krothos her water bottle. He started climbing up the mountain. Cadet Daye kept an eye on him from time to time. She was watching him with the binoculars, he slipped then caught himself and continued up the mountain. All Daye could see was a little gold dot with a black dot right under it. which she knew was his shirt and pants of his uniform. It got dark and Daye fell asleep.   
  
She woke up when the sun was still rising in the morning. She stepped out of the cave.   
  
"Freeze right there," said a Cardassian. She saw about ten to twelve right outside the cave. "Your under arrest, are there anymore of you?," added and asked the Cardassian. Just at the right time the runabout decloaked behind the Cardassians. Daye and the equipment beamed away in the popular blue swirling lights.   
  
"Welcome aboard," said Krothos. "Thanks, and good timing," Daye responded. "Your welcome," Krothos said. Then he shouted, "Rest in peace!" as he hit the fire button for the phasers. The phasers hit the cave, the cave collapsed, causing a rock slide that killed the Cardassians.   
  
"Enemy vessel detected," announced the computer. "Cardassian Warship entering the planet's atmosphere, coming right for us," Krothos reported. "We're leaving this dump," said Krothos as they left the atmosphere into space. The Cardassian Warship was in pursuit and firing at the runabout. "I knew that was too easy, send out a distress call" said Krothos. "Distress call sent," reported Daye. "A Federation style ship is in sensor range, it's a Fed-Intel ship, the USS Independence," Daye announced. "Good," said Krothos. BOOM! The helm station blew up sending Krothos to the rear of the shuttle. Daye ran to him with a Med-kit. She turned Krothos over and saw he was badly burned. Out of the window she saw the Independence fighting the Cardassian Warship. Daye gave Krothos a hypospray to stablize him. He woke and tried to sit up. "Stay down," she commanded him. She used a laser sissors to cut his gold shirt open, exposing his scar of the Bat'leth wound from Worf in between his two lower ribs on the left side. Daye bandaged Krothos's burned areas. They both were being beamed out by the Independence. The runnabout was pulled inside the shuttlebay by the tractor beam. Krothos and Daye found themselves in a sickbay.   
  
They both were treated for any and all injuries. Lt. Ryder walked in sickbay.   
  
"Good job, Crewman Krothos and Cadet Daye. Sorry about the Cardassian Warship, we didn't know there was one here, the planet gravitational pull must have kept it undetected," said Lt. Ryder. "Here is the lists of all Dominion facilities and a map of their space as you requested," Krothos reported and handed his C/O the data padd. Lt. Ryder skimmed through it and said, "Good, now we'll take it from here. Krothos when the Doctor says, you can get back to your regular duties. Cadet Daye, we'll take you back to Starbase 51." "Aye, Aye sir," they responded.   
  
Lt. Nick Ryder tapped his comm-badge and ordered, "Ryder to bridge, cloak and set couarse to Starbase 51, warp 8. Engage!"   
  
"Yes sir," said the voice on the other end.   
  
The End   
  
"Krothos will return in "Krothos's Next Adventure" 


End file.
